French Only
by Make-My-Heart-Burst
Summary: Daltonverse. Rane. Reed helps Shane study for his French final. Smut!


Shane stared at the study guide, mentally burning it with his eyes. "I hate this so much right now," Shane muttered.

"Shane?" Reed walked into the apartment and hung his coat up on the hook.

"I'm studying," Shane called out. Reed entered the living room.

"Shane, that's the same spot I left you in this morning," Reed crossed his arms.

"That would be because I've yet to move," Shane said, still looking at the study guide.

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed. "Shane, that means you've sat there since 8 this morning! It's almost ten, have you eaten? Showered?" Shane shook his head. Reed stepped up and statched away the paper in his boyfriend's hands.

"Reed!" Shane leaped at Reed, but his legs were stiff and he ended up just falling to the ground. Reed giggled.

"You've been living with me too long," Reed teased.

"Reed, I need to study for my French final," Shane whined. "I'm going to be the only guy in the world with a minor in French who can't speak a lick of it."

"Shane…" Reed sighed. "You speak French just fine."

"No, _you_ speak French just fine," Reed said. "I sound like a lost duck!"

"A lost duck…" Reed repeated. "Okay, that's it!" Reed folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "No more studying tonight, you've burned yourself out."

"But Reed! My Final is at the end of the week!"

"No, no 'buts'," Reed said as he helped his boyfriend up and pushed him into the bathroom. "You shower and get ready for bed, stop arguing." Shane sighed from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Fine…" Reed waited until the shower began to run and then went to the kitchen, opening the drawer and getting out 2 packets of index cards.

He had an idea.

Shane had a rough night of sleep. All he could think about was his French final. He woke up in the morning feeling more tired than he did before and hugging onto a pillow that he had hoped was just a very soft and squishy Reed.

"Reed?" Shane rubbed his eyes and sat up. No, no Reed in the room, but something strange was happening. That was for sure.

Every item in their bedroom had an index card taped to it. He picked up the clock next to him. On the index card it read "_horloge_".

Hey, Shane knew that one, it meant clock.

Oh no. Reed was going to help him study, wasn't he?

The thing about Reed helping was that, well, he got rather excentric about it. Shane cautiously stepped into his slippers (_pantoufles_) and walked out into the living room.

"Oh my god…" Shane said. He found Reed sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "Reed, what is this?" Reed didn't respond though. "Reed, everything in this apartment is labeled in FRENCH!" Reed could have won all the awards for the poker face he had right now. "Reed?"

Reed merely pointed to a note he had left on the counter. Shane gave him a look before picking up the note.

_French Only – Love, your __**petit ami**__._

"You're kidding me?" Reed didn't awknowledge him. Fine, if he wanted to play. "_Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux_?" (Are you serious?)

Reed finally looked up to him and grinned widely. "_Oui_," he responded.

"For how long?" Shane asked. Reed got off the couch and walked across the room to the kitching, ignoring him. "Ugh, _pour combien de temps_?"

"_Vendredi_," Reed responded. Shane scowled. This was going to go on until the exam on Friday? He had three more days of this torture? "_Vous recevez une recompense_!"

He got an award? Now things were getting interesting. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est_?" (What is it?) Reed merely smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

It wasn't until Reed served him Breakfast that Shane realized that he had conversed in perfect French with his boyfriend.

Er… with his _petit ami._

* * *

><p>"REED!" Shane came running through the apartment door and smack into the arms of his boyfriend, toppling them down onto the hardwood floor. Over the past three days, some of Reed's helpful hints had been taken down once Shane was sure he knew the words. Today was Friday, and Shane waited paitently as he could as his teacher graded the final for him.<p>

"REED!" Shane screamed again, completely unaware he was probably smashing the poor boy underneath him. "Wait, are we still on only French terms?"

"No, I don't think so," Reed smiled. "Did you pass?"

"I PASSED!" Shane rolled onto his back, bringing Reed ontop of him in excitement and shoved the paper in his boyfriend's face. "A+ baby!"

"Shane this is FANTASTIC!" Reed exclaimed. He sat up, knees on either side of Reed, looking at the paper front and back. Shane looked up at his boyfriend with nothing short of admiration in his heart.

"I love you Reed," Shane said. Reed looked away from the paper and down at his boyfriend.

"I love you too Shane," he said with a soft smile. Shane smiled back and sat up, kissing Reed. Reed kissed back, deeper, and Shane laid back onto the ground.

"I seem to recall someone promising me a reward," Shane said in a deep voice as Reed kissed him on his neck and under his jaw. Reed blushed red and smiled at him.

"What the A+ isn't good enough for you?" Reed teased. Shane growled and rolled again, pinning Reed to the floor.

"_Embrasse-moi_," Reed said quietly. Shane nearly laughed. They were both stuck in French mode. But he complied to Reed's sultry request and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He slipped his tongue into Reed's mouth and they both sat up, Shane straddling Reed and pulling him closer (if that was at all possible). Reed tugged the end of Shane's shirt and Shane pulled it up over his head quickly. He pulled Reed's shirt off right after and immediately began sucking on the smaller boy's collarbone. Reed moaned and let his head roll back. Shane smirked against his boyfriend's skin.

_"Tu aimes ceci?"_ Shane whispered, moving his lips up next to Reed's ear. (Do you like this?) Reed only nodded pushing closer to Shane. "Come on, answer me," Shane teased pulling away. How had he not noticed in the past three days how hot it was when his boyfriend spoke French? _"Tu aimes ceci?"_

"_Oui_," Reed sighed. Shane grinned and Reed pulled him in, chest against chest, as he took Shane's mouth with his. Shane fell onto his back, Reed on top again, and didn't break the kiss as he unbuckled Reed's pants.

"_Je te veux,_" Shane whispered, his voice deep. "I want you…"

"Yeah, I got that," Reed laughed slightly. He fumbled slightly with the zipper on Shane's jeans and finally got them loose enough that both of them wiggled out of their pants and threw them somewhere on the other side of the apartment. "We're really going to have sex on the kitchen floor?" Reed asked. Shane shrugged and roled them over twice so that their bodies no laid in the middle of the living room.

"_Heureux_?" Shane asked.

"_Merci,_" Reed grinned. Shane bent down and kissed Reed's chest, trailing all the way down to his belly button, which Shane smirked and stuck his tongue into. Reed sucked in a breath and arched his back. "Shaaaaane…" Shane smirked and slid back up to kiss Reed deeper. They were skin on skin and both of them gasped at the contact.

Shane thrust against Reed who groaned at the feeling of Shane's length against his. "_Plus fort,_" Reed begged and Shane thrust harder. Sweat dripped from both of them and Reed reached a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Shane. Shane's eyes grew wide and Reed gave him a mischevious smirk as his hand slid up and down Shane's length. Shane caught on though and mimicked, taking a hold of Reed and making the blonde bite down on Shane's shoulder.

"Oh Reed," Shane groaned. "_Arrête!"_ Reed stopped and looked up at Shane, his eyebrows fused together in confusion.

"Stop?" he asked. Shane looked confused as he did for a moment.

"No!" Shane groaned. "_N'arrête pas!_ Don't stop!"

"You sure you passed your final?"

"Reeeeeeeed!" Shane begged. "I'm so close…"

He wasn't lying. A few more moments of "_plus vite…plus fort_" (faster…harder) and Shane and Reed came together. Shane dropped to Reed's side and curled into him, placing his head on Reed's chest. They both were panting and Reed kissed the top of Shane's curly black hair.

"Can we do that after EVERY final?" Shane asked. Reed laughed quietly.

"I hadn't realized how…" Reed thought for a moment. "_sexy_, French was."

"They call it the romantic language for a reason," Shane turned to face Reed, smiling widely. "_Je t'aime _Reed." He kissed Reed softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Shane," reed smiled, kissing him back. "_Je t'aime, aussi._"


End file.
